Cal Roth
Cal Roth (May 14th, 1975) was born in Passion Point Florida. When he was 18 years old he started a relationship with Stormy Rayne. He got her pregnant, and the two had a daughter together Kylie Rayne. He proposed to Stormy, but she turned him down so he could pursue his dream to become a Sweeper. Cal studied psychology extensively in college, and earned the title "The Human Lie Detector". Even when he was younger he was good at spotting lies. But after studying human psychology he got even better at it. In 2000 he got Marisol Devlin to agree to let him become a Sweeper. His ability to spot lies helped his case for becoming a sweeper. He was added to Ms. Devlin's personal team. He tried offering money to Stormy so they could raise their daughter, but she always turned him down. He did however put money in a trust fund for Kylie when she turned 18 so she could go to college if she watned. He always tried looking out for his daughter. During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, he continued serving as a sweeper. It was revealed to Kylie that he was her father during this time, but she was already believing that she was Shauna. Cal knew she truly believed she was Shauna, which scared him a lot. After the murders he and Stormy finally married. The two worked together to help their daughter get through therapy. =Early Life= Growing up Cal was able to easily tell lies from truth. He could detect signs of deception. This made him useful in games of Poker. His father would have him read his poker buddies and give him signals if they were bluffing or not. Cal himself would start playing when he was 16 and he would always win. In High School he did very well, and graduated as Salutorian of his class. A lot of it came from his ability to detect misinformation on tests. =Relationship with Stormy Rayne= When he was 18 he started a relationship with Stormy Rayne. The two were in love. Cal had aspirations to become a sweeper, while Stormy wanted to open up her own business selling clothes. Stormy got pregnant however, and they had a daughter. Cal was willing to give up his dreams for his daughter, but Stormy wouldn't let him. She wanted him to live out his dream of being a sweeper. =Becoming a Sweeper= Cal went off to college, and studied Psychology. He graduated with a perfect GPA. He offered his skills as a Human Lie Detector to various organizations before receiving an offer from Marisol Devlin herself to become a sweeper. It was then that he started working with Hector Mars and Gillian Foster. The three made a good sweeper team. He would often be on loan to other sweeper teams to determine if someone was lying or not. His ability to spot a lie was considered 'near perfect'. Though he was unable to tell if Lady Devlin was lying about anything. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath murders, he assisted investigators as a Sweeper. It was also revealed he was father to one of the suspsects - Kylie Rayne. He was very worried about Kylie, because he detected no signs of deception when she said she was Shauna. =After the Murders= After the murders were over, he married Stormy Rayne. She finally accepted his proposal. The two worked together to get Kylie through therapy. But it wouldn't be easy. She found out she was pregnant as well, and Cal became a grandfather. He hated Edward Adair for what he did to his daughter. Cal also hated himself for not recognizing that Edward was the killer all along. He continued serving as a sweeper for Lady Devlin. =Quotes= "She's a wonderful young lady. And I wish her the best." - on his daughter "I'm sure she has a plan. But she's too difficult to read." - on what Marisol would do about shutting her magazine down Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sweepers Category:MISTX0